Sweet Blood
by Love Oneself
Summary: Tsuna was enjoying his normal lifestyle. That is until someone came and screw it all up.
1. Disruption

Everything will be explained at the bottom, I guess. But, for now, enjoy.

_Disruption_

Everything wasn't going into focus. It felt like the room was spinning on its own. There was no telling if it was just his mind playing tricks on him or that it was his own fault. Alone in an empty house stood a fourteen year old boy. He was breathing heavily as he leans against the edge of the bed. His heart was racing and his hands becoming sweaty. It was a horrible experience that occurs on occasions. The boy tries to restrain his light brown eyes towards the desk next to him. There was a tall glass of water and two white pills.

The full moon in the sky was smiling down on him, mocking him.

One of his shaking hands reached up to the glass and the other took the two pills. He stared down wearily at it. Swaying slightly, the boy took the pills in one gulp and took in as much water as he could. He didn't enjoy this at all. Slowly, his body calmed down and was relieved of his horrible condition. He rest his head on the side of the bed, sighing. The taste of iron filled his mouth.

The boy's name is Tsunayoshi Sawada.

He is the only known vampire in Japan.

* * *

The best thing to do after such experience was to take a day off and relax. Tsuna — short for Tsunayoshi — was not given that chance to do so. He had school the very next day. Personally, he doesn't see the point of it at all. But education was required if you wanted to get far in life. And he knows that getting far in life won't be kind to him. The brunet gripped tightly on his bag and slowly walks towards his class. His exposed skin was crying weakly as it becomes irritably itchy. He quickly stepped aside into the shade.

Tsuna happily reached for the door when he reached his destination. On the other side, he heard unusually high cheering. That was odd. It's normally quiet in the morning. He listened closely. He caught a few words like 'team', 'champions', 'ace'. The brunet recalled the time when the school's baseball team won the regionals and are going to the championships. And all that success was because of one person. The door slid open.

The person was Takeshi Yamamoto, the baseball ace.

"Oh, hey there." He smiled.

"G-Good morning..." Tsuna whispered.

Tsuna dropped down his head immediately and rushed passed the baseball without a second glance. The brunet didn't socialize with the popular kids. Then again, he doesn't particularly socialize with anyone. He had his own reputation — he's widely known as Useless Tsuna and No Good Tsuna — in the school and it was hard to detach himself from it. So, he was an outcast. Tsuna didn't mind. It was actually a good thing for him if he doesn't have any friends or things like that. It falls into his favor considering what he _actually_ is. He didn't have to worry of any sort of temptations.

The cheering students settled down as they discussed the battle plan. They wanted to be fully informed and aware of their school's high rate of winning. From recent hearings, Namimori wasn't exactly known for any of their sporting achievements. The only thing legendary was the vicious history of the Disciplinary Committee leader, Kyoya Hibari. It wasn't hard to know who that person is when you're connecting something to Namimori. Since Yamamoto joined the sport, the baseball team was widely known for their success.

It all came to an end when the homeroom teacher stepped in and took attendance. Tsuna had his head placed between the gap of his crossed arms. He already knew what the day would be like in the back of his hand. The homeroom teacher takes attendance, he forgot to do or bring in his homework, fail a few tests, eat alone, do horribly in one lesson, and go home. That is basically his everyday lifestyle. Too bad he couldn't do much about it. He particularly doesn't like the unnecessary attention and he can't put too much energy into things.

* * *

It was already lunchtime; Tsuna's favorite class. He was at his usual comfortable spot on the rooftop with his self-made lunch. Since he's living on his own, everything was made by him. The meal wasn't too impressing, but it was edible. That's what counted in his book. Tsuna was munching on his octopus-shaped hot dogs when he heard the entrance door open. He hid deep into the corner and pressed his lunch closer to him, pulling his umbrella over his body.

There was a normal reason for him to carry that. Rumors and legends of vampires being unable to withstand the sun is true. However, it doesn't kill them and turn them into dust. It actually gives them an irritable itch or rash if they stay out too long. He was always given the weird eyes when students saw him walking down the hall with an umbrella on a nice sunny day. They think it's odd, but he thinks it's natural.

Tsuna peeked near the edges of the umbrella to see the wide space next to him. He wasn't alone anymore. There was a male student standing in the middle of the rooftop. In one of his clenched hands was a packed lunch. The boy sat down and opened the box. Tsuna had guessed that the person was enjoying his meal at the spot like he is. The little vampire shrugged his shoulders and resumed eating. As long as he's not disturb, he's fine with it.

* * *

The day has ended and Tsuna returned home. He threw his school bag onto the couch in the livingroom. He made way towards the connected kitchen. That's when everything went wrong. His legs went weak, his body became unresponsive, and his heart was beating full blast. It was happening again. His fangs grew sharp as Tsuna opened his mouth wide. Vampire instinct was attacking his senses.

_Blood... Blood... Blood...!_

His body was yearning for it again. Tsuna forced himself to stand up with his weakened body. His visions were becoming hazy. He couldn't tell where he was going. The little vampire took a step forward with his arms outstretched. The pills was what he needed. It will help him with his urges for the night. However, he didn't think it would come so early. It normally happens when he's fully prepared later in the night. What was different today? The question buried itself somewhere else. Tsuna could only focus on getting the pills and sleeping the entire night off.

His fingertips reached the familiar cabinets that contained his pills. He quickly opened it with a slam and took hold on one of the many bottles. Some of it tipped over and rolled to the back. He popped open the lid, took two out, and felt his way towards the sink. Tsuna threw the medication down as he drank the running water coming from the sink. His body gradually grew stronger and his visions were back to normal. He sighed happily in relief. Another night was done and over with.

But he did wonder what made his urges occur earlier than normal.

* * *

I think I made an idiotic mistake to upload this honestly. But that doesn't matter to me at this point. I think it gives me another reason to keep writing. Unless all of you tell me to stop. Anyways, I know the vampire thing is getting old, but I plan to change it up a little. Hopefully, this one is worth reading.


	2. Reborn's Arrival

So far, all good reviews. Not so bad for a rusty old writer (I'm not _that_ old...). Anyways, please welcome our crazy hitman into the story.

_Reborn's Arrival_

"So, this is the place..."

A tall man stood alone in front of Sawada residence. The man was dressed in a black suit with a fedora with a chameleon on his shoulder, sleeping. On each side, his side burn curled happily in a thin line. The nameless person continued his observation of the neighborhood and the house in front of him. After a few minutes, his cellphone went off. The man answered it in one swift move. His voice was mysterious and deep.

"Hello."

"_Reborn? Did you arrive at the address I told you about?"_

"Yeah, seems too average for a vampire heir."

"_That's not up for conversation. Just do what you need to do."_

Reborn merely hung up the call, irritably. He could care less about the person. However, this mission was personally given to him by his leader. And he didn't plan on failing it. The mysterious man took a step forward to the door and rang the doorbell. It didn't take very long for the person to answer. A young boy with brown hair that looked unmanageable opened the door, out of breath. The boy looked exactly as in the picture he was shown. He was very young despite being a hundred and thirteen. His light brown eyes sparkled with naivety and innocence. It was hard to believe that this person was a blood sucking monstrosity.

"Hello... Who are you?" He asked, weakly.

"Hello. My name is Reborn. I was sent here under orders from your grandfather and father."

Just by that, the little vampire opened the door wide and pulled the man in by his sleeves. Reborn had anticipated this and walked in as if he was welcomed inside. Tsuna immediately closed the door as if he was about to be caught for something wrong. The little vampire sighed in relief when he knew the door was entirely locked and nothing can invade their privacy. He turned his head slightly to catch sight of the person that's standing behind him. He fully turned his body around and quietly gestured for the man to follow him into the living room.

Reborn merely took a seat that was offered. He didn't appreciate being a pushover, but Tsuna hadn't expected a guest that associated with his family. He was specifically informed by Iemitsu that he had indeed told his son over the phone about Reborn's arrival two days ahead. Seeing everything, the man either forgotten or had been lied to.

Tsuna returned with a tray of tea. Reborn took it gratefully. However, he regretted for not normally being aware of everything. The tea tasted mainly of bitter wood mixed in a swamp. How the boy managed to make it taste like that is a complete mystery on its own. The little vampire sat across from him and tried to sit as comfortable as he could. It seemed harder for him than Reborn has thought. The brunet was sitting on his knees to show respect, but he appears to be in more pain than he thought.

"No need to be tense. I'm not here to cause any problems or kill you. Basically, I'm here to babysit you and watch your growth until you take the title."

"Take the title...?"

"You are fully aware of being a heir to only a few pureblood vampire family. As a heir, you must learn how to play your role."

"What would that be?"

"Ruling over the vampire realm and maintaining the system we live by."

Tsuna didn't look happy. If anything, he looked rather crossed as if someone had insulted him terribly. The little vampire instantly refused on taking the title. He didn't see himself becoming someone who would rule over anything. He had already adjusted to his current lifestyle: normal and an outcast. That's how he likes it. He didn't want anyone to depend on him and vice verse. Also, he knows what goes on behind scene. Everyone becomes an enemy after you become ruler of the vampire realm. His grandfather had to fend off so many that he's losing strength and his age is finally getting to him.

It was a nightmare becoming reality.

"I understand what I have to do. But I came here to live as a normal person. I don't want to have to fend off so many enemies to the point I can't trust anyone. There's so much a person can take sometimes." Tsuna explained.

"You won't do it alone. There are a limited of 'guardians' — your protectors — that will ensure your safe from the sidelines. Also, they can benefit you."

That caught Tsuna's attention.

"I heard from your grandfather that you abandon the vampire realm at a young age. You left when you were almost entering your middle adolescence. A very dangerous state if I say so myself..."

"What are you trying to get at?"

"What I'm 'trying to get at' is your growth is out of order. I highly doubt that you're able to expose your wings, shape-shift, or handle your fangs. The worse one would be feedings."

"That isn't any of your business if I have trouble with them. I've managed to handle it so far without any major problems."

"Do you honestly think that relying on those pills will help you later in late adolescence? Not only will you have no control of your vampire instinct, but also, you will lose your 'human' senses as well. You'll just become those mindless murderers."

That made Tsuna think carefully. It was all true. His fang only reveal itself whenever he's on a blood frenzy. He had attempted on revealing his wings, but it had never came. He hasn't attempted on handling his shape-shifting. He knew that if he did transform into anything, he would remain like that for the rest of his life. It would be a nightmare come true if he successfully transformed into a fly and stayed like that. The worse was a undesirable lust for blood. It was absolutely ridiculous that he can't hold any of the urges off any longer. He doesn't like feeling the affects of it.

"I'm only here to train you so you can have everything in control. That was it. You taking over the vampire realm is up to you."

"What if I agreed to you helping me with all this?"

"Makes my job easier. The option for all that was not up to you from the beginning. Starting today, I'll be closely observing you in a distance. I will see how unstable your vampire senses are. Once I have collected enough data, I will plan a personal training that is within your capabilities. Understood?" Reborn explained.

"U-Understood, sir."

"Good. Now, if you excuse me, I have to settle myself in."

* * *

It was the first night that Tsuna had a guest sleep over. It felt awkward and uncomfortable. The little vampire thought the worst time to have anyone seeing him is during the night. That was the time he was at his weakest and his vulnerabilities are exposed. His mouth went dry as his hand were tightly wrapped around his neck. He was having trouble breathing. His sense of sight disappeared as the urges of wanting blood overcame him. It was terrifying to know that he's becoming like this without any control to prevent it. Tsuna subconsciously became scared. He was becoming a monster in denial.

That same night, Reborn was leaning his back against the wall, outside of the brunet's bedroom. He thought that it would be better for him to be unseen on the first few nights. He, however, does intend on seeing the entire thing eventually. The agonizing screams and whimpers from the other side of the door was long and deafening. After some time, it grew silent. The man had suspected that Tsuna had taken the pills that he was heavily depending on.

"A vampire that wants to live a normal life... What a strange one, that Tsunayoshi Sawada..."

* * *

Tsuna woke up the next morning, feeling groggy. He eased himself off the bed to prepare for school. He exited his room as best as he could. He quickly walked towards the bathroom. Unconsciously, Tsuna still thought that he was living alone. That's why he found it surprising to find Reborn naked with a towel loosely hanging on his hips. That was an interesting sight to see first thing in the morning. It sure had him fully awake and aware that he is _not_ alone anymore.

"Seems like you're up early." Reborn said, coolly.

"I-I, um, how? I mean...! I'll just leave for now."

"It's fine. I'm finished already. You need to get ready for school."

"Yeah... School..." Tsuna trailed off.

Reborn combed his hair back to let any lingering water off him. Tsuna stepped aside with his head down. It was definitely something new. The brunet cleared his thoughts away from the image and resumed his current mission. He quickly ran to the sink to brush his teeth and jumped in the tub for a shower. Once he was done and changed, he went out to make a small breakfast.

Reborn was already changed into his usual black suit; drinking coffee in one hand and reading the newspaper in the other. He glanced up to the little vampire before going back to his reading. Tsuna awkwardly made toast and fried some eggs. He chewed in haste as he looked between his breakfast to the clock in the living room. He was almost running late.

Well fed and ready, Tsuna sprinted out of his seat and out of the house. He didn't want to be caught late by the Disciplinary Committee members. It would horrifying to encounter the leader first thing in the morning. He doesn't let anyone off with a simple warning.

* * *

So yeah, Tsuna might possibly turn into a crazy rampaging monster if he doesn't get help from good ol' Reborn. I guess more will be explained next time. Review, favorite, follow.


	3. Name and Popularity Status

I'm sorry for the long wait. Trying to think of what to write for this chapter without revealing too much. But I think I got it! However, it ended up becoming shorter than I had hoped... Please enjoy it.

_Name and Popularity Status_

Tsuna was out of breath in the worse condition possible. The sky was beautiful. There wasn't any dark cloud out there that would warn anyone that it'll rain. Even the sun seems to be smiling down on everything. That's where the problem lies. The little vampire's skin was crying out to him for help. His skin was turning rosy red from a rash that was forming on any exposed skin. To make it worse, Tsuna couldn't help himself from itching it.

He had forgotten his umbrella.

He suspected that when he was in a hurry. But it shouldn't be any different from any other days. He's normally always late. So, that was not the case. It was probably seeing Reborn coming out of a shower that shaken him up like that. He was not thinking straight after the sight of that. Tsuna hurried himself as much as his skinny legs can carry him. He placed his school bag above his head to possibly cover himself from the sun's harmful rays.

By the time he had reached the school, no members from the Disciplinary Committee was patrolling the area. Tsuna took it as a sign that Lady Luck has finally taking it easy on him. The little vampire rush pass the gates and into the school. He replaced his shoes with the ones that the school had provided. With that, he ran in full speed. He had to make it in time. There was only five more minutes until the bell ring to begin homeroom. And his homeroom was on the second floor.

He could hear the clock ticking by in his head. Tsuna wasn't sure if he was going insane from wanting to be on time or the adrenaline was racing through his vein. He had already reached up to the second floor and was running down the hall. He was at least fortunate that there was no Disciplinary member around to catch him breaking the 'no running in the hallways' rules. Tsuna's face broke into a smile when he had reached the door and grabbed hold of the handle.

'_I made it!'_ He thought, happily.

Tsuna fell down the the floor the minute he opened the door. Apparently, there was someone standing on the other side of the door. The person was none other than Yamamoto, the baseball ace. The other student blinked absently as he looked down at the little vampire. He quickly held out a helping hand to Tsuna. The brunet accepted it hesitantly. He still had a few rashes on his arms that are gradually fading now that the sun was nowhere near him.

"Wow, those are some rash you got! You should visit the nurse or something." Yamamoto suggested.

Tsuna grumbled under his breath a 'thank you' and 'I don't need to'. The little vampire hastily walked over to his seat as if he and Yamamoto hadn't spoken a word to each other. Among the students, he could already hear some insulting him indirectly for his 'arrogance' against Yamamoto's suppositively kindness. It wasn't because he was being inconsiderate. No, he was just trying to be an outcast as he told himself to be. Nothing more, nothing less.

The class settled down on their own as the teacher entered. The one thing that was different was the homeroom teacher. Mr. Yoshia was a bald old man that had taught for twelve years. The man was very proud of it. Nothing can keep him away from his job; not even when he has an awful fever. However, Mr. Yoshia was not here. Replacing him, Reborn stepped into the classroom. He was wearing his casual suit without the black jacket. He scanned the room.

Their eyes locked together.

"Hello, class. My name is Reborn. I'll be your new homeroom and mathematics teacher."

The room burst out with whispers and murmurs. Tsuna could hear some girls swooning over Reborn's handsome features while boys were questioning Mr. Yoshia's absence. Tsuna wasn't sure what he should do. He was fully aware that he was shocked to this sudden appearance. Reborn had said that he was going to watch from the sideline to gather information. Becoming his homeroom and math teacher does not classify as 'working on the sideline'.

"Now, since I am new to the building, I find it necessary to know about my students' background. At least the basic information."

Most of the student population in the room shot up their hands for Reborn to select on. Tsuna kept his hand down. He didn't find the need to give anything about himself away. Besides, the man is familiar with him, so he didn't seen any need to it. Reborn scanned around the room until he spotted Tsuna in the back, unattentive. He smirked deviously as he pointed directly to his new student.

"You, at the back, how about you tell something about yourself?" He asked.

Tsuna snapped his head forward and stared surprisingly at the hand pointing directing at him.

"Tell me your name and what your popularity status."

"I'm Tsuna Sawada. I am an outcast."

"Why are you an outcast?"

"Because I don't socialize with people here. I like it that way."

Reborn hummed lowly in thought. He understood the reason behind it without it being said. Whisperings and mutterings in the classroom continued. The little vampire knew that it was about him. He could hear one of them say 'once an outcast, always an outcast'. He could have been more than happily agree with that person. However, he kept it to himself. Reborn crossed his arms against his chest as he examines the students' reactions.

'_Not a fan favorite...'_ He thought.

His dark eyes trailed away from his student to someone else. He settled on one student on the other side with short spiky hair. His amber eyes were practically screaming happy, cheerful, and people pleaser. Reborn never really thought much for people pleaser. He raised his hand towards Yamamoto. Yamamoto blinked absentmindedly when he knew that he was now chosen to speak.

"Name and popularity status..."

"Takeshi Yamamoto. I'm... Uh... I'm not really sure about my popularity status." Yamamoto laughed.

Reborn raised a brow. The class was no longer within whispering levels as they shouted out Yamamoto's status. They were cheering over him excitingly about how they liked him and for his well known title as the baseball ace. Yamamoto merely responded to the compliments and cheering by scratching the back of his head in embarrassment while he laughed nevertheless. Reborn turned his attention away to glance at Tsuna. The little vampire was hardly paying attention to uproar.

Reborn settled down the noisy students as he resume selecting others. Some were plain while other had his attention for a split second. From what he could get, there were two popular students in the classroom. Tsuna was not one of them from his early assumptions. The two are Takeshi Yamamoto and Kyoko Sasagawa. The girl is known to be the school's idol. She was most wanted from how the boys were howling over her.

He mentally smirked to himself.

'_Let the fun begin.'_

* * *

I do have to apologize for making this such a short chapter. But the next one should be a bit longer than it should. Review, favorite, follow to show the support!


	4. Overdose

I'm late, I'm late, I'm late for an important update. Yeah, sorry about that. But things need to be done. It's still not done too... Enjoy for now.

_Overdose_

His body was burning. It felt like acid was poured on him as hundreds of needles were piercing his skin repeatedly. He couldn't take it. Tsuna released an airy scream that couldn't echo in his small room. Everything was crying out in pain and agony. The desire of drinking blood was making it harder to think. Tsuna knew he was slowly losing his consciousness. The only thing he could think was deep red blood trailing down his delicate throat. His body was imploring for any drop of it.

Vampire's pure bliss.

Tsuna screamed again with his dried throat. His fist was holding tightly on his hair. He needed to be conscious long enough to drink the pills. Two doesn't seem to be enough at this point. It would be better to drink five. However, that's overdosing. He had done it before. The result was not what he had in mind.

Tsuna forcibly tried to clear his vision as he reached out to the pills that was already out. He quickly threw it into his mouth and swallowed it without the aid of water. He needed three more. The bottle was there on the table. He just needs to get that. His hand wandered too quickly as he spilled the glass of water. It felt like ice when it touched his hand. The other hand was helping him steadily up to the bed with every bit of control he had. Found it, he opened the bottle and shakily took three more out. He swallowed it like how he did before.

A moment passed. The pain slowly disappeared and Tsuna was able to regain most of his consciousness. His body was in bliss when the pain was fully gone. But it still felt weak. He couldn't move any part of his body willingly. The pills were still in full effect. It would take a while before it dissolves in his stomach. Tsuna became thankful that he remembered tomorrow was a Saturday. He was not sure what to do if he had to go to school tomorrow.

"That was quite a sight."

Tsuna weakly looked over his shoulder to see the proud Reborn standing behind him. The little vampire didn't want anyone seeing him in this sort of condition. Company of any kind was unnecessary and unwanted. Tsuna glared at the man as best as he could. Reborn smirked at the hostility from his student. The man stepped closer, not caring.

"Who would have thought it became worse?" He teased.

"G... G-Get out..." Tsuna hissed.

"Now, now. I'm only here to help you. Besides, you're in no condition to deny anything."

"A-Alone... I... Want to be... A-Alone..."

Reborn's handsome face became stern and serious. He easily picked the brunet in one swift move and dropped him on the bed. His dark eyes gazed from the tip of Tsuna's hair to the toenails on his feet. Reborn tilted his head to the side and put one of his hands into his black jacket. Tsuna saw a small yellow box coming from the man's jacket. He had never seen anything like it. There wasn't much for him to see since his vision was taking time to recover. He blinked, faintly.

A small yellow light came into sight.

Moments later, Tsuna found himself falling asleep with ease. Reborn stepped back with a string of beads in his hand. The beads lost its glow as Reborn returned it back into the box. He stared down at it tenderly before hiding it back inside his jacket. He glanced down at his sleeping student tiredly and sighed. Reborn turned himself around to exit the bedroom. There was no need for him there anymore.

* * *

Tsuna woke up better than he had thought. The strain and side effects never came from last night's nightmare. The little vampire stretched his arms and legs before leaving his bedroom. He recalled what had happened last night and frowned slightly. Tsuna was grateful for the assistance, but he still doesn't want to be seen in that condition by anyone again. Even for him, there was nothing more degrading than that.

Tsuna yawned the last time to shake the sleepiness away.

"Waking up late as usual, I see..." A baritone voice hummed.

The little vampire looked over his shoulder to see Reborn naked with a towel tightly wrapped around his waist. He blushed from the sight of the man half naked again. His hands shot up to his eyes. His words became stutters and mutterings. Reborn leaned against the wall with his head tilted. His smirk was bright on his face. The man leaned closer with Tsuna pinned between him and the wall. He could see every well toned muscle on the man's body. Tsuna went in awe.

"Like what you see?" Reborn asked, seductively.

Tsuna squeaked in fright. He lowered himself and ran under Reborn's arm. The vampire ran off downstairs. The man merely watched the retreating form of his student. His smirk was no longer on his face. He went into his deepest thoughts. His lips thinned to a straight line.

'_I better organize a plan soon...'_

* * *

Tsuna hummed to himself as he went to the shopping plaza. The food supply was low since there was an additional person living with him. He was grateful that his parents sent more than enough money after he settled down in Namimori. If he had any less, that would have been a problem. The little vampire adjusted the umbrella to make sure the shade reached his arms. He was wearing long clothes to insure his safety from the sun. He stared around the open stands with the owners screaming discounts and sales to attract possible customers.

Tsuna went to see the fruit stand. An elderly woman was behind a table of stacked red apples. The little vampire couldn't help himself from staring at it intensely. The ripe color of red reminded him of what he battled against every night. He could feel his fangs aching and the sudden spikes to naturally feed was attacking his body. The old lady stepped forward and offered her assisting. Tsuna quickly moved away from her and excused himself. He cannot make a scene.

He spotted a dark shaded alley and thanked Lady Luck for a chance like that to appear. He stepped into the shadows and closed his umbrella, setting it aside. Tsuna glanced to the side and watched strangers walk by without noticing him. He took a deep breath and released it in one puff. The urges and alarm were gone when he reached the sixth breath. He leaned against the brick wall and slid down to the dark ground. The feeling of shame washed over him as he recollected. He prided himself on his strong willpower over the years. There was nothing it could do to make him lose control.

Alas, he's wrong.

Tsuna shields his face as shame and fear overwhelms him.

* * *

Tsuna returned home with bags of groceries. There was no sign of Reborn when he entered the household. His curiosity, however, did not last long as he went to the kitchen to restock the refrigerator and the cabinets. He smiled happily for his little effort to behave and do what a normal person would. Tsuna turned around, planning to go to his room. He stopped for a split second when Reborn came into his sight. He was holding something.

It was his pills.

Tsuna glared at the man. Reborn dismissed it as a harmless gesture. In one hand, the bottle containing the pill that the little vampire was depending on consciously was half empty. His dark eyes wandered away from the bottle to Tsuna. Tsuna's glare slowly faded when he felt Reborn's staring forming holes on his body. He was feeling quite uncomfortable. The only thing he wants to do now was to retreat to his room. The man was making sure that there was no escape for him as he approached the brunet.

"Can you tell me exactly how much you take?"

"T-Twice a night... W-Why?"

"Because you're depending on this more than needed. Almost dangerously... Did you know that this should be taken three pills every two days... You're overdosing."

"I can't help it. I need to take that every night or the urges won't go away on their own."

"At this point, you should have figured out that your body is heavily relying on this. Your growth is unstable."

"What's your point? I have been doing well from the beginning I left the Vampire Realm. I don't care about my growth being unstable and my dependence on the pills. I refuse to become a... A..."

Reborn didn't need to hear any more than he should have. He shook the half empty bottle before throwing it to the owner. Tsuna caught it clumsily and looked up at the man. There was an air of disappointment. The little vampire dropped his head while he fiddled with the cap of the bottle. Reborn turned his back to the vampire and stood there, looking back.

"Is it that bad being what you really are?"

Reborn walked off. In a distance, Tsuna heard the door opening and closing. The man left the house, he thought. Where he was off to and when he'll return was something he wasn't sure about.

* * *

A string of beads glimmered with a gentle yellow glow. Reborn's dark eyes couldn't travel any further from it. The warmth he felt coursing through his body was comforting and pleasant. The light faded after when the man returned it back to the box. A brief sigh escaped his lips as he exits the dark alley. A small image crawled inside his head when the light came in contact. A woman was smiling at him with a brightness she was capable of having. Her familiar laughter echoed in his mind.

"I never thought I would meet another person like you, Luce..."

* * *

I'm actually surprised that I left important about this story on a separate document. Talks about the pills, guardians, mating, and contracts. With it, I guess it made this update slightly interesting. Well, under next time... Review, favorite, follow... Show the support!


	5. Exposed

Hello readers. I'm finally back to update Sweet Blood. This is honestly my favorite story (including I'm Just A Weapon) to write because I don't get writers' block. So, it's fun. Though, I'm a bit sad that I missed 8027 day. I always look forward to it and write something. But that was the first day of college so I couldn't. Here's the new update.

_Exposed_

Saturday and Sunday went by like a breeze. Since that day, Reborn had avoided communication with Tsuna. The little vampire was quick to assume that the man was avoiding him in general. There was no one to deny his accusation since he never saw Reborn after he left the house. However, that didn't stop him from continuing his normal lifestyle and solo battles of his own personal nightmares. It wouldn't be any different when he was alone. He isn't even emotionally attached to Reborn to begin with.

Tsuna brought his umbrella close to his body as he ran as fast as he could. He was running late like usual. He overslept because last night was more than he could handle. Tsuna huffed tiredly as he caught sight of his school and forced his legs to move forward. The sight of a familiar building came to view. He gave a small smile as he ran faster. At times like these, he would have appreciated if speed was in his favor. Then again, he was more distracted with how the sun was able to form rashes on his legs when he had covered it.

"Tsuna!"

The vampire stopped abruptly as he looked behind. Yamamoto, the infamous baseball ace, was running towards him. He had a wide smile as he huffed in a large amount of air into his lungs. Tsuna wasn't sure what to do since he hardly had anyone calling out to him. He was also no good when it came to conversations. He waved his hand meekly before turning around and run to the school again. Eventually, the two of them made it to class without speaking a word to each other.

It was better that way.

Reborn stepped in the room, dressed as he usually does. The man had a simple ability to immediately quiet a room the minute he steps in. He opened his files and called down the list, bored. Each student answered cheerfully as they hoped to gain the teacher's attention. It didn't seem to have worked. Tsuna didn't see any point of it. He heard his name being called and answered immediately before relaxing on his seat. After a while, he heard Yamamoto's name being called. In all honesty, he was curious as to why his fangs were beginning to ache when he heard the name.

"Starting today, we'll be learning about..."

Words didn't reach the little vampire anymore. He merely looked down at his opened textbook and scribbled on his notes. That will make it appear like he's paying attention. His distracted thought went elsewhere as his doodling became more detailed. He'll admit that he needed to train to stabilize his vampire instinct. Reborn seems to have lost interest after his continuous rejections. It was to be expected. The man knew if it was a loss cause.

However, there was a nagging feeling in him that said don't accept it. It was plainly saying that he's able to handle it on his own. Though, seeing how he is now, it's not going as how he imagined it. Life should have been simple after he abandoned the Vampire Realm. He never considered the consequences to backlash at him. It was almost pitiful.

"Would you mind giving me the answer to this question, Sawada?"

Tsuna snapped to his senses when he heard his name being called. He looked to the front of the room. Reborn had one chalk pressed against the blackboard with the other holding a math textbook. Students were looking over their shoulder to stare at him, expecting something. Tsuna's lips thinned as he examined the question on the board. It was fulled with formulas that he had never seen before. It was hard to say that it was a middle school level math question.

"I-I... I don't know the answer."

"I suppose it would be in your best interest that you pay attention instead of doodling."

"Yes, sir."

Reborn gave him one last look before continuing his lesson. The class returned to their notes and tried to put down as much as they could. Sinking down, Tsuna wanted to just disappear. It wouldn't matter if he was here or not. No one would notice or care. Reborn has already proven that. The little vampire slowly sat up on his seat and leaned over his desk, taking notes.

* * *

Tsuna was settling down at his usual spot on the roof. His umbrella was firmly tucked under his arm to ensure that the sunlight wasn't going to touch him anytime soon. He smiled to himself as he unwrapped the cloth from his baby blue lunchbox. He worked extra hard on this one since he knew that last night nightmare was taking a worse turn than the rest. It would a nice personal way to tell himself that he did well. He grabbed the chopsticks and began digging into the food without a second thought.

This was his favorite time during school. The sun wasn't bothering him and he was alone in peace. Being alone played an important part considering he's a vampire. He wasn't too fond with the idea of rampaging the school, feeding off students. Rumors would cause an uproar.

Tsuna frowned a bit when he heard the entrance door open with a small click. Footsteps followed after the door closed. He pushed aside his umbrella and lunchbox. Hiding, the little vampire slid to the corner to see who was intruding his usual spot. Yamamoto was leaning on the rusty railing with his lunchbox in one of his hands. He was rocking himself back and forth, thinking. That's what it seemed like at least. Tsuna thought nothing of it and went back to eating his lunch. He hardly interacts with anyone. Today wasn't going to be any different.

The sound of metal breaking echoed through the roof. Tsuna's eyes shot to the side and saw that parts of the railing was missing; that included Yamamoto. The little vampire deserted his food and ran to the end of the roof with his umbrella close to his chest. Below, he saw Yamamoto falling in a panic. Tsuna thought for a split second. Involvements with humans shouldn't be his problem. So, if the person dies, it doesn't matter to him.

He was an outcast to begin with. It had nothing to do with him.

That's why he found it strange for him to be jumping off the roof.

"Yamamoto!"

Tsuna had his hands outstretched. He was calling Yamamoto's name and begged him to take it. The baseball ace did so without a second thought. Though, the situation overall wasn't looking too bright seeing how Tsuna's skin was forming rashes. The sunlight had complete access to his body without his consent. It was almost too painful to bear. At that moment, he had wished that he knew how to fly at least. That would have made everything better. He could have easily spread his wings and avoided any damages from hitting the ground five stories high.

_Thump..._

For a split second, Tsuna felt something stabbing his shoulder blades. He winced as the pain began to spread. It didn't seem like it would go away either. With one loud scream, long black leathery wings burst out of his back. Blood was spilled around him from it forcibly coming out for the first time. Yamamoto stared at it with his eyes completely widened. It was long enough to cover Tsuna and himself with ease. Though, he didn't have enough time to think when he saw how close they were getting to the ground.

Instinct kicked in and Tsuna tried his hardest to flap his long wings. They were brought back up to the roof with one swift movement as the dirt below was blown aside. Yamamoto was immediately dropped and landed on his back. Tsuna didn't do any better himself. The little vampire lost control of his wings and fell down to the roof on his front. His long wings soon dissolved and disappear in thin air, leaving two torn holes on the back of his shirt. Tsuna shakily tried to lift himself up. He was feeling lightheaded from what had just happened. His chocolate brown eyes wandered up to see Yamamoto is standing in front of him, hand outstretched.

Tsuna took it hesitantly. Yamamoto eases him up with one yank. The little vampire brushed off any possible dirt off his uniform and tried to hide his developing rashes. He ran to his dark corner. Yamamoto stood where he was and watched. He looked over his shoulder to see an umbrella laying near the broken railing. He quickly walked over to it, grabbed the umbrella, and ran to the corner. Tsuna was firmly holding his body as he waited for the rashes to disappear.

Yamamoto held the umbrella towards Tsuna.

"What are you...?" He asked.

For a minute, everything began to dawn on him. Tsuna had just exposed himself as a vampire. What makes it worse is that Yamamoto knows.

* * *

This is okay, right? It's been a while since I sat down and typed something out. I feel a little rusty in the writing department. Forgive me if there's any grammar mistakes. I'm going to start looking for a new beta-reader. So, if you know anyone, recommend them. If you're up for the job, PM me. I'll appreciate it. Anyways, thanks for reading. Review, favorite, follow to show your support. I dare you.


	6. Thanking A Friend

Hey there. Here's a new update. This is my poor attempt to get another one up after so long. Enjoy!

Beta'd by: _happygolucky27_

_Thanking A Friend_

It was only two weeks ago since the incident. From then on, it was becoming a constant cat-and-mouse chase for the little vampire. He was forced to arrive early to school. His usual spot for lunch was transferred to the isolated library. There was also coming ten minutes early to every single class. To be honest, it was a lot of hard work and very stressful. He was not used to any of the sudden changes. It didn't seem like it would be easy to adjust either. Then again, he was not given a choice.

Yamamoto has become fascinated with him. The baseball ace would try and follow him everywhere he went. It was quite unnecessary and annoying to an average outcast. He was practically panicking and on edge. He didn't want to be caught and explain who or what he truly is. It was also becoming a difficult task considering Yamamoto's determination. There was also an issue of rumors emerging, ones that Tsuna couldn't do much about.

There are rumors spreading around the school. Apparently, everyone thinks that Tsuna has blackmailed Yamamoto. There was some sort of dirty little secret that the brunet knew that no one else does. That could have been the reason as to why the baseball ace was following him everywhere. That or Yamamoto tried to pull a prank but failed. That was the reason to explain the splattering blood on the walls from two weeks ago.

The teachers were extremely confused from where it all came from. The Principal was in complete shock when the test results stated that it was real blood. Who or what the blood belonged to was a complete mystery to the doctors. Tsuna made sure that he wasn't involving himself with that mystery. Yamamoto didn't find it necessary to involve himself in it as well.

Since the incident, Reborn's actions were, more or less, interesting. He would appear in thin air whenever Tsuna is alone in the empty hallways. The man barely breathed a word to the little vampire. He would occasionally hum for acknowledgment before going upon his business. There were also times when Tsuna caught him staring at him during class. The oddest thing about it is that Reborn knows it too and continues on staring behind the textbook.

Other than that, nothing has changed. Yamamoto still hangs out with his friends with popularity status and Reborn has not offer his assistance either. The rumors were slowly dissolved as days were passing by. It was almost as if anything new hasn't happened at all. That was the only thing Tsuna could have asked. There was no need for his normal lifestyle to be disrupted.

* * *

It was near the end of lunch. Tsuna had just finished eating his self-made meal and was heading back to class. He was humming happily in the empty hallway. He supposes that is what he enjoys best, walking around knowing that no one is around. The halls were bright from the sunlight entering through the windows. All the doors to the classroom are closed, all except for one. It was the Chemistry class that was closed for almost a year. There was a previous student that blew up the room to smithereens from mixing the wrong chemicals.

_'I wonder why this is open...'_

Tsuna took a step closer. Curiosity was getting the better of him than his instincts. He, like every other students, were just as curious as to how badly damaged the room is. The school never attempted to repair and thought it would be financially better to leave it alone. The room was dark from the burn marks on the windows. Most parts were covered with burn marks from the explosion. The tables in there were missing some pieces.

With his vampire senses, he could smell the lingering chemicals that were locked up. However, it wasn't too lethal. Tsuna smiled as he stepped in closer for a better look. Compared to the rest, the room was in complete ruins. It was almost befitting for a dark creature such as himself. He wouldn't mind hiding in here if it wasn't locked. But that's the million dollar question. Why, out of all the years, is it opened now?

Tsuna became tensed when he heard to door closed itself. He slowly looked over his shoulder to see that he's not alone. A boy was with him. The little vampire was able to distinctively recognize the school uniform he was wearing. Though, his short spiky hair told Tsuna exactly who he is. Yamamoto had just locked them in. His bright brown eyes widened as he took a step backwards.

"Y-Yamamoto, is that you? What are you doing?" Tsuna asked, wearily.

"I wanted to talk to you since that incident. But you kept avoiding me..."

"What incident? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a vampire, right?"

Tsuna felt his lips quickly sealing itself with threads. He noticed how clear Yamamoto's amber eyes is despite the darkness in the room. He was staring at him. The little vampire took another step backwards. He heard another pair of footsteps following his as well. The cat-and-mouse chase was going to end because this time, Tsuna knew that here was nowhere he could hide. At moments like these, he wished he was able to shape-shift and escape with ease.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Vampires don't exist."

"How can you deny that when you exposed yourself?"

"Because... That incident two weeks ago... Was only your imagination. All of it was coming from your head. People hallucinate when they reach their deaths. You're no different."

"Then, explain the blood. I heard that the blood doesn't match anyone here or any possible animal or liquid out there. All the scientist knows is that it is real blood."

Tsuna had no answer for it. He could always lie. However, what could he say that would sound convincing? He took another step back when he heard footsteps coming too close. His head was dropped with his clenched fist at his side. His eyes were closed shut. He wanted a miracle to happen at this point. He wanted someone to barge in here and punish them for being in a forbidden room. He might have wanted Reborn to sense his troubled thoughts and rescue him. It would truly be called a miracle if the last one happened. Yet, nothing did.

"Tsuna, I'm not here to harass you or reveal your secret. I want to thank you for saving me that day. I would have died if you weren't there..."

Tsuna's eyes snapped open and went wide again. He looked up to see Yamamoto smiling at him.

"I don't really care if you're a vampire. Your secret is safe with me. Thanks again for saving me."

Tsuna watched the baseball ace carefully. Yamamoto turned around and headed for the door. He quickly unlocked it. Yamamoto looked behind him again with the same smile. With that, he was gone. Tsuna stood there dumbfounded before falling to the floor. His widened brown eyes stared at the burnt floor with wonders.

_'I think I just made a friend...'_

* * *

Hope that was satisfying enough to fill the hunger. Review, favorite, follow to show the support.


	7. Acceptance or Death

Here's to another successful update! Anyways, I just want to warn you guys something. All of my on-going stories are going to be on hold until this one is complete. This gives me time to focus on one story and get the inspiration flowing. And if there are some left, I would use it on the other stories. But they'll be on hold until further notice. Thanks.

Beta'd by: _happygolucky27_

_Acceptance or Death_

_"So, you're telling me he's not accepting the offer?"_

"I'm not going to waste my time repeating myself, Iemitsu. Your son isn't showing any sign of wanting assistance. Besides, he already convinced himself that he doesn't want anything to do with the Vampire Realm."

_"He's only a mere child. He can't decide anything on his own. And you better make it quick... The Ninth isn't doing so well..."_

"Understood..."

Reborn threw aside his cell phone on the bed as the other line went dead. He sighed tiredly at the unexpected pressure fallen upon him. His dark eyes trailed to the glass wall with a balcony across from him. He loosens his tie as he makes his way to the balcony. The night breeze caressed his cheeks as he slid open the glass door. In front of him were thousands of city buildings lit with lights. It was the next best thing he would consider to be a starry night. His pulled back hair began to move as another gush of gentle breeze passed him again. It felt as if it had been forever since he had the chance to feel at peace without worrying about someone hunting for his head. He took in the scene before him as an image crawled into his thoughts. A corner of his lips slid up as a side smirk as his eyes closed. He leaned forward on the balcony, arms resting on it.

Gentle laughter played inside his mind. A young beautiful woman appeared as she was running away. She looked over her shoulder with a wide smile and her cheeks were flushed. She was calling his name with joy as she kept running. Her short dark teal hair flowed gracefully around her cheeks as her ponytail swayed wildly. Determined blue eyes were staring directly at him. Reborn could almost remember her calling his name numerously until she couldn't anymore. The voice made it all seem too real. It was as if there was really a woman that he once knew. All his senses were screaming for him to chase her.

Reborn snapped open his eyes.

The illusion disappeared as he could no longer hear his name being called. Now, the noises from crowds of busy humans and traffic entered his ears. He turned around with ease as he stared back into his hotel room. It looked as if there was no occupant living inside. Everything was neat and none were his belongings, except for his cell phone on the bed , were scattered around. His side smirk was no longer on his face as his eyes darkened as he blocked it out the background noises from behind.

"Luce..."

* * *

Tsuna was standing outside of his homeroom. His body was undergoing a breakdown. There was only one reason for it: Takeshi Yamamoto. There was no denying it when he knew his life was in the hands of a mortal. The mere thought has not been to his favor as he only saw the negativity to it. However, Yamamoto had stated that he won't reveal his secret. When in history has a vampire ever trusted a human? Never. Tsuna gulped fearfully as his legs trembled on the spot. He was too scared to enter.

"Are you planning on going in or staying out here? I'm not getting any younger."

Tsuna immediately jumped aside, scared. He tried to calm himself as he saw Reborn standing in front of him. The man stared at him irritably as he opened the door. The little vampire took it as a silent gesture to tell him to 'come in or else'. He quickly did so as he proceeds to his seat. Reborn closed the door before heading to the podium. He laid down his folder and flipped it open, scrolling down the list. He called his students' name and made their attendance. The class was in complete silence as they watch their teacher throw aside the folder and turn to the blackboard. Tsuna took that opportunity to glance at Yamamoto. His classmate had his attention locked in front of class, apparently.

"As you and I know I should be teaching you Calculus, but I think I should take a different approach."

Reborn began writing down the students' name on two sides. The list was at random as the man stepped away from the board. He stared at it for a brief minute before connecting random names to one another. Tsuna noticed how Reborn was connecting his to Yamamoto's, his brown eyes wide when it was completed. Reborn clapped his hands after setting aside the chalk. His dark eyes immediately landed on the little vampire.

"Starting today, you're going to have a partner. Every assignment, project, and group work you get will be with the same person until the school year ends. Make sure you know who you're paired up at the end of class."

Tsuna, at this point, was not sure what Reborn had planned. He wasn't sure if the man was aware of his exposure to Yamamoto a few weeks ago and that he was also confronted by the same person just yesterday. The little vampire wandered his head to Yamamoto. For a split second, he just realized that the baseball ace was staring back at him. Girls and some boys were whining to not partner up with him. Some girls were latching themselves onto him as they wept. Yamamoto didn't pay any heed to them apparently. Tsuna quickly turned away as he stared down his blank notebook. He bit his lower lip in aggravation.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" Tsuna exclaimed.

The little vampire had no other choice than to confront Reborn himself. He knew that the man was scheming something. Reborn was staring at him as if he was nothing but air. They were alone on the rooftop. Since Tsuna had not been here for a while, Yamamoto thought that it would be better to find him elsewhere. The little vampire brought his umbrella closer to his body as he hissed at the sunlight. Reborn watched him struggle while he was leaning against the railings, arms crossed. The sun didn't seem to bother him as much as he remembered his younger years. Then again, the sun doesn't bother a vampire at all if they were as old as he was. Tsuna seems to have not hit that age yet.

"Why did you pair me up with Yamamoto? I'm trying my best to not expose myself as a vampire and you did all that. What were you thinking?"

"I don't think you're in the position to question my teaching method."

"I can and will if it risks my secret."

"Then, it shouldn't be a problem since he knows about your little 'secret'."

Tsuna's eyes widened, surprised. Reborn return it by staring at the boy with his eyes growing sharper. The little vampire felt his words being caught in his throat. His mouth was opened unconsciously as he tried to force his words out. Reborn kept his facade up, but he was enjoying the sight of the boy's silent struggle mentally. He saw how the boy's hold the umbrella tightened as small noises escaped his mouth. He also noticed how Tsuna's brown eyes were wandering around wildly as he tried to collect his thoughts. It was too amusing of a sight to possibly miss. His lips slowly formed a smirk from the entertainment.

"You don't think I know about that little stunt a few weeks ago. It had your name written all over it. There was also the sudden attachment from that classmate of yours. It wasn't too hard to figure out."

"Then you should know that we can't expose any evidence that vampires are real. You're endangering us both."

"The only thing that is endangering you is yourself. Besides, humans that are aware of our existence would become a guardian naturally."

"A guardian...? Those Human Familiars...? Those humans are nothing but slaves forced into our world! I won't allow you to drag Yamamoto into this."

"Kill him if you don't want to involve him. A human that knows our existence must become a Human Familiar or they will face death. Those are the laws set in the Vampire Realm."

Tsuna felt his words locked inside his throat again. Even for him, he knew that he couldn't go against the laws created in the Vampire Realm. He couldn't help himself from feeling discouraged. He didn't want to drag Yamamoto in something that is dangerous. Then again, he couldn't sentence him to his death. It was a cruel law in his opinion. However, he has no say against the law. Tsuna dropped his head. His hands unconsciously turned into fists as the consequences were sinking in. Reborn took it as an answer. He removes himself from the railing and stood right next to the little vampire. His dark eyes were still sharp.

"This is for the best... Consider this as an opportunity to make a new friend. There's also the offer for your training. I'll come by your house two days from now. Be prepared..."

With that, Reborn was gone. That left Tsuna alone with his thoughts.

"But I don't want to make friends like that..."

* * *

That's it for the update. I can't wait until the next update. There's going to be a surprise for all of you. I'm just happy to update this on my birthday because I just realized that I missed 8027 day. Maybe next year. Review, favorite, follow to show some love!


End file.
